cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxburo
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Europe}} Overview Ruler: Fox Fire Government type: Theocratic-Parliamentary Republic Capital: Vytal Other Major Cities: Kalakovgrad, Swords, Detrathe Climate: Temperate/Tundra National Religion: Taoism Currency: Euro Languages: Irish, Chinese (Both official), Russian, Norwegian, English, Japanese. Alliance: Independent Republic of Orange Nations Geography and Climate Foxburo is a nation in the northern hemisphere with a temperate and tundra climate. Mostly mountainous with with temperate forests covering about 34% of the nations land. Its home to Mt. Aen, one of Bobs largest composite volcanoes. It is bordered to the west and north by open ocean, while being bordered by land to the southeast. The average temperatures of Foxburo range from about -32°- 42°F in the winter and 22°- 94°F in the summer. Culture Foxburo is a nation well known for its diverse cultures and people including east Asian, Slavic, Nordic, and Celtic. The state religion is Taoism, the largest religion in Foxburo. Other major religions include Catholicism, Orthodox Christianity, Celtic and Norse Paganism and Islam. The citizens of Foxburo are resilient yet welcoming people, generally open to immigration and other cultures. Foxburan cuisine is generally based on seafood, dairy, rice and potatoes, which tend to make up many of the traditional dishes in Foxburo. Popular beverages include tea, coffee, and alcoholic beverages such as beer, whiskey, sake and wine. Gender equality is highly promoted in Foxburo, as well as contraception, gay rights and freedom of speech. Women have the right to an abortion in Foxburo so long as the procedure is preformed within the first trimester of pregnancy. Capital punishment is constitutionally banned while occupational discrimination based on age, gender, sexual orientation, marital or familial status, religion, race or membership of the traveling community is illegal. Media Foxburo Journal (FJ) is a government run media and is the primary media source for Foxburo citizens. Media is regulated by the government in Foxburo, although the government is generally lenient about restrictions as to not violate freedom of speech. Politics Foxburo is a Theocratic-Parliamentary Republic with the President and Prime Minister positions being one in the same. The Senate is the unicameral national parliament. There are five official political parties in Foxburo. Sionnach: The official party of president Fox Fire. Sionnach is moderate-left party, but generally has some politically conservative policies. Sionnach became popular during the Red Fox Revolution when the Fox Party (now Fianna Fox) lost popularity due to accusations of corruption, human rights abuses and an ongoing civil war. FP was later forced out of power by Sionnach and the Communist Party- Fox Fire was named a president (later given theocratic status) and Sionnach took control of the government while allowing the Fox Party to remain as a political party under required reforms. Communist Party: A party that traditionally, has always worked closely with Sionnach. The Communist Party of the Republic of Foxburo (CPRoF) is heavily influenced by the politics of Marxism, Leninism, and Trotskyism. Nationalist Party: A party that is rather divided compared to other parties in RoF. The Nationalist Party consists of a variety of different Nationalist beliefs and has historically held small number in the Senate. It is generally popular among the Slavic population and far right ideologies. Fianna Fox: A conservative party that is highly respected by much of the nation, particularly among the Celtic population. FF is the remnants of the Fox Party. Despite past conflicts and creating a civil war, they have been able to maintain respect and influence throughout Foxburo as "the only conservative party." They maintain a very strong public voice. Independents: A party of various political ideals merging into one. Overall, the Independents tend to attract conservatives and libertarians.